Cildo Meireles
| date de décès = | lieu de décès = | nationalité = | activités = Plasticien, sculpteur | autres activités = | formation = | maîtres = | élèves = | mouvement = Art concret, art conceptuel | mécènes = | influencé par = | influence de = | récompenses = | œuvres principales = | compléments = }} Cildo Meireles (né à Rio de Janeiro, en 1948) est un plasticien et sculpteur brésilien. Il est principalement connu pour ses installations dont la plupart expriment une résistance à l'oppression politique brésilienne. Ses œuvres, souvent de grandes tailles et denses, encouragent l'interaction du spectateur. Biographie Cildo Meireles est né à Rio de Janeiro en 1948. Son père a travaillé pour le Serviço de Proteção ao Índio et il voyagea avec sa famille dans plusieurs régions rurales du BrésilTate: About Cildo Meireles. Au cours de cette période, Meireles appris les croyances des Tupis qu'il a plus tard intégré dans certaines de ses œuvresGuardian: Living dangerously. Meireles commença à étudier l'art en 1963 à la District Federal Cultural Foundation à Brasilia, sous la tutelle du peintre et céramiste péruvien Felix BarrenecheaAngélica Madeira: Conceptual Art in an authoritarian political context. Brazil, Brasília: 1967 – 1979. En 1967, il déménagea à Rio de Janeiro où il étudia à la Escola Nacional de Belas Artes. Suite a un coup d'État en 1964, Meireles devint un artiste engagé politiquement. En 1970, il élabora un projet d'art politique qui visa un large public tout en évitant la censure. Il réalisa l'impression d'images et de messages sur divers éléments déjà largement diffusé et qu'on ne pouvait pas facilement détruire comme des billets de banque et des bouteilles de Coca-Cola. Il a continué cette action jusqu'en 1976. Meireles a également utilisé l'argent d'une autre manière et produit sa propre réplique de billets et de pièces (1974-1978) avec une très grande ressemblance à la monnaie brésilienne et américaine officielle, mais avec une valeur nulle (zéro dollar)Tate: Room 1. Il a été l'un des fondateurs de l'Unité expérimentale de la Museu de Arte Moderna de Rio de Janeiro en 1969 et en 1975, sous la direction de la revue d'art MalasartesMinistère de la culture espagnol : Biographie (en espagnol). En 2008, il a remporté le Velazquez Plastic Arts Award, décerné par le ministère de la Culture de l'EspagnePremio Velázquez de Artes Plásticas (en espagnol). Meireles vit et travaille actuellement à Rio de Janeiro. Expositions et rétrospectives Une grande rétrospective de son œuvre a été présentée au New Museum of Contemporary Art de New York en 1999 puis au Museu de Arte Moderna de Rio de Janeiro et au São Paulo Museum of Modern Art. En lien avec cette exposition, un livre Cildo Meireles a été publié par Phaidon Press (1999). La première grande exposition qui lui fut consacrée au Royaume-Uni eu lieu à la Tate Modern en octobre 2008. Meireles fut le premier artiste brésilien a bénéficier d'une rétrospective à la Tate. L'exposition fut ensuite déplacée au Museu d'Art Contemporain de Barcelone, puis au Museo Universitario Arte Contemporáneo (MUAC) à Mexico jusqu'au 10 janvier 2010. Notes et références Bibliographie * Zamudio, Raul. "Cildo Meireles at Tate Modern." ArtNexus v. 8. no. 73 (Juin/Août 2009) p. 76-78. * Gilmore, Jonathan. "Cildo Meireles at Galerie Lelong." Art in America v. 93 no. 3 (Mars 2005) p. 132. * Weinstein, Joel. "Industrial Poetry: A Conversation with Cildo Meireles." Sculpture v. 22 no. 10 (Décembre 2003) p. 50-5. * Cohen, Ana Paula. "Cildo Meireles: Museu de Arte Moderna Aloisio Magalhaes." Art Nexus no. 44 (Avril/Juin 2002) p. 125-6. * Zamudio, Raul. "Knowing Can Be Destroying." TRANS> arts.cultures.media no. 7 (2000) p. 146-152. * Carvalho, Denise. "Cildo Meireles: New Museum of Contemporary Art." Sculpture v. 19 no. 10 (Décembre 2000) p. 74-5. * Farmer, John Alan. "Through the Labyrinth: An Interview with Cildo Meireles." Art Journal v. 59 no. 3 (Automne 2000) p. 34-43 * Basualdo, Carlos. "Maxima Moralia: The Work of C. Meireles." Artforum International v. 35 (Février 1997) p. 58-63 * Mosquera, Gerardo. Cildo Meireles. London : Phaidon, 1999. Liens externes * * Knowing Can Be Destroying Critical Essay * Review of Cildo Meireles at Tate Modern, 2009 * List of exhibitions by Cildo Meireles (covers 1967-2007) Catégorie:Naissance en 1948 Catégorie:Sculpteur brésilien Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain brésilien Catégorie:Naissance à Rio de Janeiro